Season One
premiered on HBO on August 28th, 2005. Synopsis Cast and characters Episode list 'Episode 101:The Stolen Eagle' Summary: 'As the wars in Gaul finally come to an end, Caesar is faced with both triumph and tribulation. On the heels of his victory comes news of his daughter's death. Awarded with the adulation of the people, he also garners the enmity of powerful opponents and former friends. In Rome, Pompey the Great must balance honor and politics as he is urged to betray an ancient rival and recent friend. Atia of the Julii tries to steer her family on the dangerous path between the growing divisions of power, and in the Gallic countryside, two unlikely allies must reclaim that which Caesar has lost. 'Episode 102: How Titus Pullo Brought Down the Republic Summary: 'With growing political tensions at home, Caesar needs a voice within the Senate, and Mark Antony is not above accepting the gift of a bought office. Escorting the new "Tribune of the People" to Rome, Vorenus and Pullo return to their homes for the first time in years: Vorenus to his family, and Pullo to his vices. Atia rewards those who return her lost son to her. In the back rooms of Rome powerful men strike bargains to strip Caesar of his growing power, and in growing political tensions of Rome the actions of the basest of men will shake the foundations of the city. 'Episode 103: An Owl in a Thornbush Summary: 'At the opening, Caesar, at the head of his still advancing army, is sending Vorenus and Pullo, along with the Ubian cavalry for re-enforcement, ahead to Rome on a scouting mission for Pompey's defenses with the strict mandate to advance only until resistance is met and, if civilians are met along the way, they are to recite Caesar's declaration to them and to instruct them to return to Rome and have it read in the forum. Marc Antony tells Vorenus that if no resistance is met and they encounter no civilians, he is to take the proclamation and nail it to the door of the Senate house. Caesar is curious as to why Vorenus is so morose and asks Antony. Antony reveals that Vorenus is a strict Catonian and believes what Caesar is doing is a "terrible sacrilege" to which Caesar responds that he is only seeking his legitimate right. 'Episode 104:Stealing from Saturn Summary: Caesar has marched on Rome and taken control of the city without any form of resistance being met. The Senate and their army have withdrawn to the south from the city in order to muster their army, in the hopes of eventually retaking the city when all is ready. Vorenus attempts to start at a new business importing and trading slaves from Gaul, but at the start of his business venture, things go terribly wrong. 'Episode 105:The Ram has Touched the Wall' Summary: Pompey must stall for time, and his supporters urge for peace with Caesar. Caesar and Antony must balance that which is expedient with how their actions will appear to the people. Atia's jealousy of Servilia will lead to actions that spell humiliation for Caesar, and despair for Servilia. A sudden reversal of fortune forced Vorenus to choose whether it is to the Legions or the underworld of Rome that he will sell his integrity. Servilia's rage turns her into dark paths of revenge. Niobe faces the possibility of having to lose her son, and has her secret fall into the hands of those who do not know what to do with it. Pullo is retained to educate Octavian, but it is questionable as to who will teach and who will learn. 'Episode 106: Egeria' Summary: 'With Caesar leading his legions against Pompey, Mark Antony is left to govern Rome, much to the alarm of the Patricians who must bear the brunt of Antony's new policies. Evander's disappearance causes even more divisions within the Vorenus family. Octavian's education takes a new twist as he faces a rite of passage. With news of disaster in Caesar's campaigns, Atia attempts to hedge her family's future by attempting to scheme with Antony against Caesar, with disastrous results, and begins to wonder if reconcilement with Servilia may not be wise. An ambassador brings Antony offers from Pompey, and he must choose whether to trust to Caesar's fate, or betray a friend. Lucius and Niobe find intimacy together in the brief time before Antony's legions sail for Greece, and Pullo discovers that blasphemy has its consequences. Octavian is sent away to school because Atia feels Rome is not safe for men of the Julii. 'Episode 107: Pharsalus Summary: 'Caesar is desperate for troops after the tragedy in the Adriatic. Pompey's supporters resist his more cautious plans, and press for glorious victory at Pharsulus. Niobe fears that Lucius is lost, and finds comfort in her estranged sister. Atia fears Caesar's war - and her influence - are lost and turns for help in an unlikely quarter. Octavia finds a hint of welcome, but unsettling, affection. Brutus and Cicero find hearty and unexpected forgiveness. Pullo and Vorenus find a grisly means of escape from their predicament, and are presented with an amazing opportunity - and a difficult choice. Pompey discovers that a man's fate can only be avoided for so long. 'Episode 108: Caesarion Summary: 'Having pursued Pompey into Egypt, Caesar arrives in Alexandria and meets the boy king Ptolemy XIII, who offers the general a surprise gift. Vorenus and Pullo play liberators again, freeing Ptolemy's incarcerated sister Cleopatra. Caesar seeks payment from Egypt for past debts, and ends up forging a strategic union to ensure his legacy. 'Episode 109: Utica Summary: Scipio and Cato are defeated in North Africa and both commit suicide. Caesar returns home to a hero's welcome. Vorenus and Pullo's showdown with local thug Erastes gets an unexpected reprieve from Caesar. Servilia's plan to use Octavia to unearth a secret about Caesar backfires. Octavian return from his schooling, Timon mentions that it has been 2 years that he has been away. 'Episode 110: Triumph' Summary: Unanimously proclaimed Dictator by the Senate, Caesar pronounces the war over, and proclaims a "triumph," five days of military pomp, feasting, and games honoring his victories. No longer an enlisted soldier, Pullo eyes a pastoral future with Eirene; Vorenus runs for municipal magistrate, with Posca's help; Octavian retrieves Octavia from her self-imposed exile; and Servilia invites a revenge-minded Quintus Pompey into her home, to Brutus' dismay. 'Episode 111: The Spoils' Summary: While Pullo descends into Erastes' netherworld, Vorenus negotiates a severance for veteran soldiers on behalf of Caesar, who invites him and Niobe to one of Atia's parties. Cassius attempts to convince Brutus that the life and death of the Republic is indeed "in your hands." 'Episode 112: Kalends of February' 'Summary: ' As a result of their arena exploits, Pullo and Vorenus have become heroes in Rome, causing Caesar to reward Vorenus. Pullo's unexpected return to Vorenus' household prompts a murder attempt by his former slave Eirene. Caesar overhauls the Senate by adding Vorenus and some former foes, to the chagrin of the old guard. While Caesar is murdered in the senate, Servilia tells Atia that she intends to seek revenge against her. Reception Historical Inaccuracies